Making More Memories
by Earthhhh
Summary: What if Perry wanted to spend time with Phineas and Ferb as an Agent? Phineas and Ferb wanted to. In this story, Perry wants to do just that. Will Major Monogram allow it? Let's read and find out. However, Isabella also kissed Phineas, so how will that play out. Will Phineas spend more time with Isabella or Perry? My first 'story.' It's playing out just fine, until now..
1. A Different Morning

**_I am rewriting some of Making More Memories before I update it. Sorry. Expect the next update by February._**

Authors Note: I am writing this story as a sequel to Across The Second Dimension. Everything I've written here was handwritten by me. I may put in a few ideas from other stories if they seem to fit with the authors' permission, of course. I'll be updating the story as time goes on, making each chapter more interesting each revision.

Obviously I do not own Phineas and Ferb, nor do I own any of the characters. All characters and references made here are owned by Disney.

* * *

A couple of months after Phineas and Ferb enter the second dimension and save their own, Perry felt sad because he couldn't have fun with Phineas and Ferb while in Secret Agent Mode. Perry decided to go to Major Monogram and ask him if he could allow the boys and their friends to see him as an agent and have some fun. Major Monogram had repeatedly said no for a few weeks. Meanwhile, Perry was no longer stopping Dr. Doofenshmirtz from creating Evil Inventions, nor did he have the motivation for doing so. We begin the story right before Perry is disturbed.

* * *

Perry's watch began beeping. It was six in the morning and Major Monogram was contacting Perry. "Agent P, we really need yo-" *perry shuts off his watch*

After an hour had gone by, Phineas' alarm went off, waking Perry and Ferb in the process. "Good morning, Perry. Ready to have another fun day?" asks Phineas. Perry makes his noise. "I'm sure that means 'Yes.'"

"Well, he sure does know how to make a day fun." as stated by Ferb. "We should see what Perry wants to do." offers Phineas. Phineas picks up Perry and runs with Ferb down to breakfast. Meanwhile, Candace is just getting up. She comes downstairs, grumpy as usual from staying up too late.

"Good Morning, Candace. Did you stay up again?" asked Linda. "I don't see why it matters. Busting the boys is getting too repetitive. I just feel like spending the day with Phineas and Ferb. You know, have some fun for a change." said Candace as she was making herself some cereal.

"That's nice, Candace. I guess that means today I can finally take a day off without having to answer my phone about your psychotic rants all day." "Hey! What do you mean by psychotic rants?" replied Candace. "Remember the 'Giant Animation Studio?' You dragged me home and I saw absolutely nothing."

"Mom! Stop reminding me. Let me try to enjoy my day without remembering all my failed busting attempts." said Candace while finishing her breakfast. "So boys, what have you got planned for the day?" asks Linda, curious as to what Phineas and Ferb were going to imagine today.

"We aren't sure mom, we're going to let Perry decide. He hasn't been missing all day for the last few weeks. Ferb and I thought it would be nice to do something with him before he starts disappearing again every day." says Phineas, as happy as can be with a nearly full stomach. Suddenly, Ferb burps. "Excuse me." he politely says.

"Well Candace, you have fun with your brothers and Perry. I think I'll go to Vivian's."

Candace goes back to her room to figure out what to wear and fix her hair. Meanwhile, Phineas and Ferb are back in their room changing into their signature looks. However, they must have put on the wrong ones. Candace calls Stacy and asks what to wear.

"I don't know, Stacy. I'm having a hard time choosing what I should wear."

"Well, you could at least tell me what your choices are." replies Stacy. "I guess I should. Well, I have my red shirt and white skirt with my red socks and white shoes, or I could have my red shirt and white skirt with my red socks and white shoes. What do you think?" explains Candace.

"Definitely the red shirt and white skirt with red socks and white shoes." says Stacy. "I guess I'll wear that. Thanks, Stacy!" Phineas knocks on the door. "Hey Candace, you ready to find out what Perry wants to do?" asks Phineas. Candace opens the door. "Yeah, just let me fix my hair." replies Candace.


	2. Perry's an Agent?

Authors Note: I could have sworn this chapter was longer. I guess I'll have to add on to it in the future. For now, I want to get finished refining the next chapter and upload. I'll take a day off as I haven't had enough sleep lately from finishing this story.

* * *

The three walked downstairs and began to walk out the back door and Perry's watch beeps twice and Phineas, Ferb, and Candace notice. "Phineas, did you hear that?" asked a curious Candace. "Yea, I wonder what that was." replied Phineas. Perry stands up and shows the watch to Phineas, Ferb, and Candace. They see a man in white hair in a green and black shirt with the letters "MM" on the front looking at a piece of paper.

"Agent P, we really need you back. Dr. Doofenshmirtz hasn't been able to create anyth-" began Major Monogram before he looked up from the piece of paper and saw Candace, Phineas, and Ferb. "Agent P! Your host family is behind you!" says a shocked Major Monogram. Perry makes his noise. "Perry, you must bring them down to H.Q. so we can erase their memories."

Perry shakes his head no. "Agent P, we don't have time. Get them here, now! I know you want them to know your secret, but we just can't take the risk!" yells Major Monogram. "Sir, I think Agent P is trying to tell us that he really wants to do this. Please sir, let him for once. We can erase their memories later." says Carl, trying to calm Major Monogram.

"Perry, what's going on?" asks Phineas before dropping Perry, confused as to why this man knew Perry and why he was calling Agent P. "Well, you see, I'm in charge of an elite group of undercover secret agent animals. You've already met Perry as an agent and as an animal. He's been wanting to restore your memory of the day you kids saved not only this dimension, but another dimension." explains Major Monogram.

"Wait a minute, Perry, your a secret agent?" starts a now angry looking Phineas. "Phineas, calm down. Agent P has already gone through with this from you before. Just follow Perry to his lair and I'll explain more there." continues Major Monogram.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, Perry." says Candace, wondering what just happened. "Well, I guess it was obvious that Perry is an Agent. I mean, he used to disappear everyday." states Ferb.

"Perry, is it okay if we take Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet?" Perry nods his head. "Alright, I'll be right back." says Phineas. "Uhm Perry, can I bring Stacy with us?" Once again, Perry nods his head. "Wait right here!" Perry looks at Ferb, wondering if he wants to bring anyone. Ferb stays silent. "Ferb! Wanna come with me to get them?" Ferb gives Phineas a thumbs up. "Alright then, come on!" yells Phineas.

* * *

I know, the chapters are short. Only a little more than 500 words per chapter. Don't worry, I'll add more words per chapter in the future. I'll come back and edit the first few chapters to make them longer as well.

See what I did there? I added a bottom Authors Note to make the chapter longer.

Eh, it just isn't clever, is it?


	3. Rally the Troops!

Authors Note: I left my story in an odd place so refining this chapter from the original was sorta hard. However, I made it work. Sorry it took so long to post it, I needed some motivation to refine it. Thanks FanFiction for allowing me to read all night. :) As for the text, I like stories in this format. It just makes it easiest to read and I don't get bored as easy.

* * *

Update on 07/19/2012: I changed the part where Candace asks Jeremy to come because one of the reviewers felt it wasn't right. I changed it up to make it a bit more lengthy and a bit like Jeremy. If you still don't like it, tell me how you would want it.

* * *

Candace had forgotten her phone and went back into the house to get it. Phineas and Ferb had started walking over to Isabella's house as she was coming through the gate, bumping into them. Phineas and Isabella fall down. Ferb helps Phineas back up.

"Sorry Isabella." apologizes Phineas. Isabella stands up. "Hey Phineas, Watcha doin'?" asks Isabella, the same way she does almost every day when she walks into the backyard. "Ferb and I were just about to go get you, Baljeet, and Buford. It's a good thing you bumped into us." explains Phineas.

"What for, got something big planned?" curiously asks Isabella. "Actually, Perry seems to have something big planned," replies Ferb. "apparently we saved our dimension.." Isabella scratches his head, showing that she's confused. "Really? I don't remember anything like that." "Shall we go get Buford and Baljeet?" ask Phineas. The three walked to Baljeet's house, hoping he was home.

They arrive at his house, to find that he was attending a seminar for college level students. "Too bad, I guess we'll just have to get Buford." suggests Phineas.

Meanwhile, Candace was walking over to Stacy's house when she saw Jeremy. He was just about to go visit his his friend, Coltrane. "Hey Jeremy!" shouted Candace, in her dreamy voice. "Oh hey, Candace. I was just about to go to Coltrane's house. You wanna come?" asked Jeremy."

Actually, I was about to go get Stacy. Somehow Phineas, Ferb, Perry, and I saved our dimension. You want to come with us?" replies Candace, hoping Jeremy would say yes. "Uhm, I don't understand.. You mean you time traveled and saved the universe or did your brother invent some sort of dimension device?" asked Jeremy, thinking Candace lost her mind. "I have no idea. I wasn't told how we saved it, all I know is that we did, according to Major Monogram." replied Candace, hoping Jeremy would now want to go to find out more.

"Well, okay. if not, we could just have fun with your brothers, right?" asked Jeremy. "Sure thing. I'm going to use this day to spend time with them." says Candace. "Alright then, let's go get Stacy." agrees Jeremy. The two walked to Stacy's, hand in hand. They eventually reach Stacy's house.

Candace began to knock on Stacy's door when Dr. Hirano opens it up. Dr. Hirano jumps back in shock. "Oh Candace, how long have you been there? You want me to get Stacy?" asks Dr. Hirano. "We just got here, Dr. Hirano. Could you get Stacy for us?" replied Candace. "Sure thing, I'll be right back." Dr. Hirano went back inside and got Stacy. She told her Candace was waiting for her outside.

Stacy walks outside to Candace and Jeremy. "Hey Stacy, me and Jeremy are going to hang out with my brothers today. You wanna come with?" asked Candace. "Uh, wouldn't you rather bust them?" wondered Stacy. "I would bust them but I was thinking. I'm always wasting my days trying to bust them. I never have fun anymore." answers Candace, hoping they could just get it over with. "Okay, I'll go." They began to walk back home, hoping the other three would be back. Instead, they had a few minutes before they arrived, so they got something to drink.

After a few blocks, Phineas, Isabella, and Ferb finally reached Buford's house. They began to knock when they hear Buford's mom yell "Buford honey, I need you over here!" "Coming, Ma!" yells Buford. Phineas knocks on the door. The three wait a few moments and then Buford opens the front door and says "This isn't a good time. Maybe later." Ferb, Isabella, and Phineas began to walk back to the flynn-Fletcher house, talking about how they wasted some time to find out that Buford couldn't come with them.

* * *

No new chapters until I come back from my river rafting trip on Sunday. You guys will be left waiting here. Sorry. Reviews are something I will want over and over until I get this story right. By the way, I barely passed 7th and 8th grade because of Language Arts and I nearly failed English 9. I couldn't even write an essay, let alone a small story.


	4. Back in the Past

Authors Note: I had a wonderful, but tiresome day on Sunday. Here's the next chapter for you. I know it took a while, but I was too exhausted to do any refining. Here is the next chapter for you. If you believe any information would otherwise be incorrect, don't be afraid to tell me about it. I might just use your correction to fix the story.  
And for the anonymous person who asked me to make them longer, here is a longer chapter. :)

* * *

Stacy, Candace, and Jeremy were enjoying each others company while the other three were on their way back. Once everyone had reached the house, Perry comes in with his Fedora on and tugs on Phineas' shirt. "I think Perry wants us to follow him." notes Phineas. Candace, Stacy, Isabella, Ferb, Jeremy, and Phineas followed Perry into the backyard. Perry motioned them to come near the side of the house to his hidden entrance in the side panel. Perry presses a button that he pulled out and a panel moves to the right, revealing an elevator. The elevator was now big enough to fit up to 4 humans.

Perry walks into the elevator, bringing Ferb, Jeremy, Isabella, and Phineas. The elevator goes down into Perry's lair where Major Monogram and Carl were standing. The four walk into the lair and Major Monogram takes them to some seats in front of Perry's screen while Perry got back into the elevator and went up to get Candace and Stacy. "Sorry, but I can't start until everyone is here."

Perry gets Stacy and Candace. On their way down, Stacy asks "Aren't you getting the slightest busting urge? I mean, by this point, you are usually calling your mom." "If she does call, I'll just tell her I'm enjoying my day with Phineas and Ferb. It's not like anything could go wrong while I'm with them." replies Candace as they reach the bottom.

The three walk out of the elevator to go join the others with Major Monogram and Carl. They sat down and Major Monogram began "Before we continue, I just want to make sure that all of you will keep this a secret. If you tell anyone, we'll have to move Perry to another host family and we all know he wouldn't want that." Almost in unison, everyone agrees. "Alrighty then. Anyone want any snacks? We got pie!" says Major Monogram. Everyone said yes except Agent P who made his platypus noise. "Carl, get the snacks." Carl goes over to the snack table to roll it to the group while Major Monogram presses a button that lower a projector in front of a screen. The group stares at the screen.

"Carl! Hurry up and start the video." yells Major Monogram, starting to become impatient. "On my way, sir. Help yourself to the food, everyone." says Carl as he runs back to his computer. He starts the video as everyone sits down with a slice of some Doonkelberry pie. "I hope each of you will enjoy the Doonkelberry pie that I baked." said Carl from a distance as the video started. The lights went off and everyone went silent.

The video shows a few pictures of Agent P, as Phineas and Ferb were picking out a pet to take home, when he was just a little platypus. A surveillance video was to be shown next of the Flynn-Fletchers picking out an animal.

(Flashback to 5 years and 2 months ago, Lawrence and Linda take a younger Phineas, Ferb, and Candace to the "OWCA Animal Rescue Center")  
A camera look at them from the far side of the OWCA Animal Rescue Center.

Lawrence: Come on, kids. Pick out any pet you want.  
Linda: Oh look, Phineas! This one's looking at you! (picks up Phineas and shows him a cat)  
Lawrence: And this one's looking at you, Ferb! (picks up Ferb and shows him a dog)  
Young Candace: (walks through the aquarium section and all the fish swim away as she approaches) Why won't anything look at ME?  
(Phineas and Ferb approaches a baby Perry)  
Young Phineas: Ferb! This one's looking at both of us at the same time!  
(Baby Perry chatters)  
Linda: Awww...  
Young Candace: That thing? You're kidding, right?  
(A female store employee approaches them)  
Store employee: Is there something I can do for you?  
Lawrence: Ah, yes, we'd like that one, please.  
Store employee: (surprised) You want to adopt the platypus?  
Lawrence: Oh, is that what it is? Well, yes! May we have him please?  
Young Candace: What would you even name a platypus?  
Young Phineas and Ferb: (simultaneously) Bartholomew.  
(Baby Perry chatters)  
Store employee: Enjoy your platypus!  
Lawrence: Thank you! Cheerio!  
(the employee takes off her head, revealing it's a mask, under it is a younger Carl with braces on)  
Younger Carl: (into a headset) Agent assignment complete, sir.  
Younger Monogram: (inside a computer-filled room) Good job, Carl! If you keep up the great work, you'll make unpaid intern in no time!  
(Back to present)

"And I did!" says Carl, feeling a bit cocky. "Don't get cocky, Carl. Let's finish the film." "Right away, sir." says Carl, now saddened. The film continues to show camera's that had recorded Phineas and Ferb's invention using camera's hid by OWCA. The videos also show Agent P in the background in his rocket car. Phineas notices Agent P flying in his rocket car behind Phineas and Ferb while they were discussing where the 'Coolest Coaster Ever' was to go through town. "Oh, how did we miss that? And Major Monogram, what does any of this have to do with us." asks Phineas, wondering when they were going to be told the truth.

* * *

The chapter was getting a little bit long and I knew it was going to go on for a lot longer. Because of this, I'm moving the rest to the 5th chapter. Sorry about that, but more waiting.


	5. What Secrets?

Authors Note: It took a very long time to get this out, I know. I had more important stuff to worry about.. My computer was having some major problems for the last few weeks and I wasn't able to update the story. I just got my computer working again so I haven't had time to write more. I promise I will finish this story, but for now, you just get this small amount of text.

* * *

"Carl, stop the video." says Major Monogram. "Okay, sir." replies Carl. "Well, I'm showing you how blind each of your have been to noticing Agent P. He disappears every morning to come here, which is his lair." "Wait, so all he does is stay in here all day? There's not much to do.." says Isabella. "Actually, he's only in here for about 15-35 seconds each day. During that time, I tell him what he needs to do to stop Doofinsmirtz. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace, you three know Doofinsmirtz better than Stacy, Jeremy, and Isabella. You may not know it, but it's true." explains Major Monogram

"If you want to actually remember everything that happened on that summer day a couple months back, then I'd be willing give each of you your memories back. You'd all have to agree, but it may take a little while as we can only do one person at a time. During this time, those who got their memory back will not be able to speak to the others until they get their memory back. I must warn you, though. Some secrets were revealed. Some of you may regret having known your secrets were no longer a secret." says Major Monogram, hoping that they would say yes so he wouldn't have to actually tell them one by one.

"Uh, Major Monogram" begins Isabella. "Yes?" "Are there any secrets that I had that may have been found out during that day?" asks Isabella, scared that Phineas may know her secret of having a huge crush on him.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, Isabella. You will soon find out what secrets were revealed. After each of you get your memory back, we will have to remove your time with Agent P to keep that day a secret from all of you so Agent P will not have to move to another family." replies Major Monogram, hoping the group will say no, due to the fear of a bad secret becoming known.

The room was silent for a few minutes until Phineas spoke. "Well, I would actually want to spend time with Perry as Agent P. It seems like it would be fun as long as he really wants me to." Isabella then began to speak, but held back as Ferb started talking. "I want spend time with Agent P as long as Phineas wants to." Isabella now had a chance to speak. "Okay, I'll do it as long as they want to, but I have one more question." "What would your question be?" asks Major Monogram. "Uhm, is my dog Pinky a secret agent as well?" continues Isabella.

Major Monogram sighs. "Do you guys want to know Agent P as an agent or as a pet?" Everyone looked confused. Isn't that why they were all there? They wanted to know what happened on a day that they don't remember. Phineas broke the silence. "I want to know him as a pet, but is Pinky an agent?" Major Monogram looks over at Carl, who was now going to turn on the lights. "Yes, Pinky is also a secret agent. However, I'm not his boss. His boss is Admiral Wanda Acronym, who is the leader of a different division than me. Perry and Pinky are pals in the agency." Isabella looked as if she were dreaming. She just couldn't believe that her own pet was a secret agent.

"Good enough for me. Can you give us our memory now?" asks Phineas. "Once we clean up here, Agent P will need to take each of you back to your backyard where a armoured truck that looks like this.." Perry's screen shows a black armoured truck, much like the ones showed in the episode 'Undercover Carl.' "..will be waiting. All of you will need to get inside with Agent P so you can be taken to OWCA Headquarters and get your memories back.

* * *

Authors Note: Finally finished chapter five. I think I'll update regularly until school starts in late August. Chapter Six tomorrow or Thursday.


	6. Cleanup To OWCA

Authors Note: Only updated it today instead of tomorrow because a reviewer liked the story so much, even though it isn't that good to me. The chapters are WAY too short.

* * *

Carl opened the door to a close and pulled out a trashcan. Agent P got the trashcan and pushed it towards the group. As he passed each person, they threw away what they had left of their snacks. Carl got out a broom and dustpan to get sweep the crumbs and such from the floor. By this time, Perry was just getting everyone to throw their trash away.

Candace was talking to Stacy about Jeremy, even though she wasn't really listening (A/N: referring to the 'Canderemy' episode). Phineas, Ferb, Jeremy, and Isabella were talking about previous inventions and how to improve them. Carl went over to Major Monogram with Agent P to talk about the order of which the people Perry brought with him were going to get their memories back. They decided that Phineas should get his memory back first, Ferb should be second, after that should be Isabella, then Candace, then Stacy, and then Jeremy.

Major Monogram clapped his hands twice to get everyone's attention. "Alrighty then, everyone, go with Agent P back to your yard. The truck should be there by now." Perry motioned Phineas to come over. Phineas picked Ferb, Candace, and Isabella as the people to go up with him. They all got in, but Isabella had forgotten her accomplishment sash. They started to go up before she noticed. "Perry, wait! I forgot my sash." Perry rolled his eyes. When the elevator reached the top, Phineas, Ferb, and Candace got out and then Perry pressed the down arrow inside the elevator to go back down. "Thanks Perry!"

When the elevator reached the bottom, Isabella got out and went to where she was sitting to get her sash. She ran back to the elevator and gets in with Stacy and Jeremy. Perry goes up with the three and they all get out. By this point, the other three were already inside of the truck from the OWCA. Jeremy, Stacy, and Isabella got in and sat next to their friends. Agent P sat down next Phineas, motioning him to put on his seat belt. Everyone else except Agent D following. Agent D was waiting in the back until everyone was inside, shutting the back doors. A panel near the front of the of the truck went up and a small screen was revealed, much like the one seen inside of the log in 'Buford Confidential.'

The screen came on and Major Monogram was displayed. "All of you are now being transported to the OWCA's headquarters. You are about 10 minutes away from knowing everything that happened on the day you all forgot about. Another Agent is with you, named Agent D. Obviously, he's a dog. For the next 30 seconds, you will see all of the animals that work for the OWCA." Major Monogram disappeared and images began to come up, showing every agent from Agent A (ant) to Agent W (worm). Major Monogram reappeared on the screen. "Did any of those agents look familiar?" Isabella spoke first. "I saw Pinky." "I saw Perry.. I still think it's weird that he's an agent." noted Candace.

"You said something very similar to that on the day you entered the second dimension." said Major Monogram. "But now, I have to go. I'm going to take the fast way back to H.Q. with Carl. It's much more fun." The group talked to each other while the truck was driving to OWCA Headquarters. They were talking about possibilities of what happened. Isabella was hoping that her crush for Phineas wasn't revealed. Jeremy was talking to Phineas, continuing their conversation from earlier about previous inventions. Candace was talking to Stacy about plans to bust Phineas and Ferb. Ferb was quiet as he usually is. He was thinking about what he wanted to do after school started again.

Finally, they were almost there. The screen came back and Major Monogram was being displayed. "Me and Carl are now back at H.Q. You guys are close. When you get here, just stand in front of the main doors. Agent D will push a button and all of you will slide inside."

* * *

Authors Note: Woo.. a not so long chapter. Next chapter tomorrow. I found some motivation.


	7. Secrets and Wonders

Authors Note: Written same day as Chapter Six. I just ate an entire block of mild cheddar cheese. Yummy. Now, onto the story!

* * *

The truck took a sharp left turn to reach the final road to OWCA H.Q. The truck pulled into the parking lot and parked 3 spots down from Major Monogram's new car. Agent D opened the back doors and everyone unbuckled their seat belts. Agent D barked to get everyone's attention. He motioned for them to follow him to the front door. Everyone did as told by Major Monogram.

While walking to the front door, several people in the group saw some agents painting the building. Eventually, the group was at the door and Agent D made sure everyone was within the door space. He pulled Phineas over to the door to ring the doorbell. Doing this made the door spin forward until everyone was shot into a tube like the one they rode in earlier to get into Perry's lair. Inside the H.Q., Major Monogram and Carl are looking at a monitor. The monitor was displaying a video from a hidden camera in the tube. As the group exited the tube, Carl and Major Monogram turned away from the computer.

"Took you guys long enough. This is the OWCA Headquarters. Well, the basement.. There are lots of agents upstairs, each doing their monthly paperwork. Perry does his paperwork at home. Pinky does the same." explained Major Monogram. Carl spoke next. "Over here is the machine that will give each of you your memory back." Everyone looked to where Carl was pointing and now walking to. "Me, Carl, and Perry decided that Phineas should be the first to get his memory back, although it has occurred to me that it would be a bad idea. He'll freak out at what happened right as your memories were getting erased. Instead, let's have the two who weren't that involved go first, Stacy and Jeremy. Stacy, you first."

Major Monogram motioned Stacy to come to the machine. "Make yourself comfortable." said Major Monogram as she sat down. Once she made the face showing that she was comfortable, Carl turned the machine on. During this time, the rest of the group was still wondering what secrets may have been let out. After a few minutes, the machine spoke. "Memory Restoration, Complete." When the machine stopped, Major Monogram showed her to a room where she couldn't tell the other of what she remembered. Before Major Monogram could return, Carl had already got Jeremy on the chair, restoring his memory. Once Jeremy was done, Major Monogram showed him to the room Stacy was in. Jeremy and Stacy talked to each other about what they remembered.

"Alright Candace, you're next." said Major Monogram. "Okay, it better be worth all of this." responded Candace. "It will be. Carl, turn on the machine." After about 40 minutes, each person had their memory back. The last two people to get their memory back was Isabella and Phineas, though Isabella got her memory back first. When Isabella got out, she walked quietly to the room with everyone else while she thought about why she kissed Phineas. She knew it was going to happen one day, she just didn't know she had already kissed him. Once Phineas was done, he got out and ran to Isabella. "Isabella! Isabella, why did you.." He stopped about 6 feet away from her because she turned around.

"I.. I didn't know that I kissed you until now.. I thought it would almost never happen while we were kids.. But, did.. did you enjoy it?" said Isabella, scared of what Phineas was going to do. "Well.. I uhm, I did, but why did you kiss me?" said Phineas, trying not to sound embarrassed. Everyone was now leaving the room to see what the two were talking about. "I've always had a crush on you, but you never showed that you knew, so I've always tried to drop clues and hints. Even while we were trying to find Meap, I dropped hints."

Isabella looked around the room, looking at everyone closing in on the two. "Isabella, I always thought you were cute, but I didn't know you liked me that much until after you kissed me. I only had a few seconds to figure it out before our memories were erased.

* * *

Authors Note: I did include the part where Dr. Doofinsmirtz blew up Major Monogram's car in the episode 'Agent Doof,' but removed it after remembering the episode came out nearly a year later than the movie. It would have fit right in. I also included a reference to 'Delivery of Destiny,' you know.. the part where Paul rings the doorbell on OWCA H.Q. and then they were thrown down a chute to get inside. Another chapter in a few days. Gotta study before school starts. Refresh my memory a little bit.


	8. Separate Ways

Authors Note: I started writing this as I was retexturing Grand Theft Auto; San Andreas. I'm making it more "real" and colourful. Although, I only wrote one sentence. I finished this chapter nearly 4 months after the first sentence. But hey, I finished it. Only a bunch more chapters to go. :)

* * *

"Well, at least we both know we liked each other more than others. But, I kinda wish you didn't. I don't know what to think or how our lives would work from this point on." said Isabella, embarrassed. "I told you there may be secrets that you didn't want others to figure out." interrupted by Major Monogram. Perry comes over and makes his little chatter. "Agent P, I want you to try something. It will let you communicate with any human that speaks English. Carl, give it to him." continues Major Monogram. Carl walks over to an empty wall, walking through it. "That's our hidden room." noted Major Monogram. Perry rolled his eyes. A few moments later, Carl came back out with a small object which looked like a Bluetooth.

"Here you go, Agent P. Try this on." said Carl as he walked over to Perry. Perry took the small device and attached it to his Fedora, like every other gadget he was given. He looked at Major Monogram who gave him a nod. Perry began "Is it working?" Everyone looked over to Perry. "Perry?" said Phineas. "He- Hello, Phineas. I can't believe this works!" said Agent P. Perry's voice was odd. There was no way to describe it. It sounded like Buford's, but higher pitched and in a German accent. "Agent P, this thing is run on batteries. Someone-" Major Monogram looks over to Carl "-forgot to order the unobtainium." said Major Monogram. "Sir, we didn't have enough funds for it." replied Carl.

"Now you should all go have fun for a few hours, then we need Agent P to carry out his mission." said Major Monogram. The group exits using a teleportation device to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. "So should we call you Perry or Agent P?" asked Jeremy as the group figured out where they were. They were in the middle of an amusement park. It must have been set up right after they left the backyard. "Well, we could ride some of the amus-museme-asmusm.." begins Perry until Phineas finishes for him. "amusement park rides. Isabella, want to come with me? I want to see what rides there are." "Yes!" chirps Isabella. Phineas was looking for the "Tunnel of Love."

As they took off, Perry asks the rest of them to follow him. Perry leads them to a corner and looks at his watch which is displaying a mini-map. Candace and Stacy get distracted by a clothing shop that had just opened in recent days. Perry continues with Jeremy and Ferb. After they walk a bit further, they reach a tent. The three walk inside and the tent goes into the ground like an elevator. At the bottom is a lair that only Perry knows about, no one else. It has pictures of every battle with Dr. Doofensmirtz, Phineas, Ferb, and many of the other agents. "So uhm, Perry, why are we here?" asks Jeremy. "This is my hideout. While I wait for Doofensmirtz, this is where I go." responds Perry.

Back to Phineas and Isabella, they finally found it. The Tunnel of Love. Phineas gets in one of the boats and offers his hand to Isabella. She takes it and Phineas jerks her into the boat. They begin to move down on the track under the water. "So Isabella, what do you think? Is this romantic or what?" Isabella thinks otherwise. "Uhm Phineas. Can't we try something a little more, open and less dark before this?" "Huh? Oh of course, Isabella. We're just on our way to the backyard. This was a shortcut. Instead of going all the way around the block, why not go through this instead?" explains Phineas. "Oh, so there's more to come?" asks Isabella. "Of course."

Phineas wasn't lying. Soon enough, they were in the backyard with a few trucks unloading everything Phineas needed for his next invention. This included a large digger which would be set up to dig a rather large hole of which Phineas' new hideout was going to be. Only he and Isabella would know about it. The trucks also dropped off a bunch of steel plates which were around 5-7 inches thick, depending on where it would be located. Not only that, but all the parts needed to recreate some of his old inventions. He got some other materials to build a room to create any destination that a person could survive and thrive in until they die. However, time froze if one was inside.

After around 2 hours, everything was set up. Grass was replanted on the soil over top of the room to look as if nothing was there. Phineas pressed a button on a small device he had made earlier in the summer. When he released his finger, a small elevator made just for Phineas and Isabella came out of the ground. "Isabella, if you will, get in first." Isabella smiles and replies "Okay, Phineas!" Phineas joins her and they go down. Phineas explained as they were going down that the only way in was if both of them were there. When they got inside, Phineas turned the lights on. He grabbed Isabella's hand and walked over to a machine. It was another dimension machine. "You want to see our other selves?" asked Phineas.

2 hours earlier. "So, why are there pictures of us?" asks Ferb, still taking in the view along with Jeremy. "It's so I can stay motivated. If I'm not motivated, I won't be able to hold my head up when battling Doofensmirtz. If I can't hold my head up, I'll get defeated and be injured, blowing my cover. We should leave now and get the other 4." finishes Perry. They take off to find Candace and Stacy. It didn't take long. They bought so much stuff that they couldn't move. Ferb realizes their problem and calls for some forklifts and a truck to pick it up and transport it home. The four enjoyed the amusement park for a little while then headed home for lunch.

When they reached home, there was a table in the middle of the yard. Ferb picked up the note and read over it quickly. He handed it to Jeremy. "This is Phineas" and in another persons handwriting(Isabella) "and Isabella" back to Phineas' hand writing "writing to let you guys know that we have headed into the second dimension to see what has changed. We will be back in a few hours. See you then!" At the bottom was a sketch of Phineas and Isabella holding hands. :) Candace snatches the note and reads it for herself. "They think that they can just, take off like that all alone?! Come here Ferb." Ferb walks slowly, but cautiously over to Candace. "Build something to us there. I need to watch them." Ferb gets straight to work.

"Candace, maybe you shouldn't talk to your step-brother that way. You might regret it later in life." says Stacy. "Relax, it'll be fine." responds Candace. Ferb on the other hand was thinking to himself 'Candace is getting worse each day.' Ferb, Candace, Stacy, Jeremy, and Perry go inside to eat lunch. "Where's Phineas and Isabella?" asks Linda. "They went off somewhere." said Ferb. "What do you mean off somewhere? Did they run away?" says Linda, now confused. "Well if you put it that way, it sounds bad." says Candace. "Just make sure they make it back soon."

* * *

Just a little side note: This is the longest chapter yet.. Chapter Nine is even longer. 8 is over 1,000. 9 is over 1,400.


End file.
